royals_renownedfandomcom-20200213-history
Lyra Nazari/Supports
Luinne Ridley C: Lyra: Ha! So it’s you! Luinne: …Eh? Lyra: You’re that guy my sister – huh, you sure don’t look like much. Luinne: Well now, that’s not very nice… Lyra: Although… If she likes you, I suppose you can’t be all that bad… Luinne: Pardon me, have we met? Lyra: Have we… met? No, I don’t believe we have. You’re Luinne, aren’t you? I’m Prince Lyra, of Aljana. Luinne: Ah! Then I ought to mind my tongue. It’s not every day I’m honored with the presence of both a prince and a god. Lyra: Somehow, that comes as a surprise. Luinne: ? Lyra: Never mind. I was just on my way to see Sudhana, so I have to go – I’ll see you around though! Luinne: …What an unusual creature. C support achieved. ' ' B: Lyra: Hey! Wait up! Luinne: My lord. Lyra: No need to be so formal. You are like my brother-in-law, right? Wow, that’s a weird thought. Luinne: I am but your humble servant. Is there anything I can do for you today? Lyra: I just wanted to talk. …You have a son, don’t you? Luinne: Yes. His name is Seti. Lyra: Seti, huh? That’s cute… Not in a bad way! Haha… Um, could I meet him someday? Luinne: Of course. He would be honored. Lyra: … Luinne: …Is something the matter? Lyra: Huh? …That’s funny. I was just going to ask you the same thing. Luinne: Beg pardon? Lyra: My sister… My sister described you very differently than how you are. She said you sang to her, even when you didn’t think she would listen. That you told stories, and that you stared up at the stars because that’s where your heart always was. Luinne: …She- …I apologize if I act strangely. I’ve been preoccupied with a matter I have to attend to. Lyra: Right, right. In that case, I’ll let you go now. Luinne: Farewell, my lord. B support achieved. ' ' A: Lyra: Luinne! Luinne: … Lyra: What’s the matter with you? Do you have any idea how long it’s taken me to catch up with you? Ugh, that doesn’t matter. Every time I see you, you vanish like – like smoke. Luinne: …Do I? Lyra: Playing dumb doesn’t work on me. Now spill it. Did I say something wrong? Are you mad at me? Do you… do you not like me? Luinne: A-ah- I- Lyra: I knew it! Is it because I bothered you too much? I’ll leave you alone if you want- Luinne: God Vega. Lyra: …What? You… Luinne: I apologize for giving you the impression I don’t enjoy your company… Truthfully, I… heh… Lyra: …Why are you laughing? What’s so funny? Luinne: You intimidate me, God Vega. How strange is that? Lyra: I what? Luinne: But perhaps it isn’t so odd. A god, a prince, and the brother of my child’s mother, all wrapped up in one… I’m afraid I’ve been so anxious to impress you that I… Lyra: …You’re lying. Luinne: … Lyra: Oh, you are good, aren’t you? I was right – I’m always right. You don’t like me because I remind you of her, and you don’t like thinking about her much anymore. I know because sometimes, I feel your heart grow cold when you look at your son. He reminds you of her too. Luinne: That’s not true! Lyra: D-don’t worry. It’s none of my business. I’ll leave you alone now. Luinne: … A support achieved. Seti Ridley C: Lyra: Hey! Sister! Seti: …Are you talking to me? Lyra: I’ve been waiting forever to finally meet you! Well, not meet you meet you, ‘cause I’ve obviously met you before, but- Seti: Excuse me, I think you have the wrong person… Lyra: …You’re Setine though, aren’t you? Seti: Don’t ''call me that. '''Lyra:' Ah… Who… who are you, then? Seti: My name is Seti Ridley. Lyra: You are Luinne’s son, then. Seti: …Yes? Lyra: …Huh. Uh, sorry, then. I need a moment. Seti: … C support achieved. '' '' B: Lyra: Um… hey, Seti. Seti: Good afternoon, your highness. Lyra: Huh? You know who I am, then? Seti: Of course I do. Prince Lyra of Aljana. Am I… not supposed to? Lyra: Oh, no, it’s fine, I was just surprised. Um, I came to apologize, about the other day. I was confused. Seti: It’s… fine. Lyra: I was looking forward to meeting you, though. Your father told me about you, and he said it would be okay if I talked to you. Seti: …No disrespect intended, but… what about? Lyra: …I didn’t think that far ahead. Seti: Heh. Lyra: U-uhh… So your name’s Seti, right? You’re pretty cute – I mean, that’s pretty cute. …Ugh… Seti: …Thanks? B support achieved. '' '' A: Lyra: Hey, Seti! I’m back with another apology! Seti: Again, it’s really okay- Lyra: Last time was kind of a disaster, but it’ll go better this time. Promise. Seti: …If you’ll forgive me, I’d like to speak bluntly. Which one of you wants to talk to me? Lyra: O-oh… You know about that too, then? Seti: Mm. Lyra: We’re one and the same, but if you want to put it like that… I do. Vega, I mean. I’ve been looking forward to meeting you and your father for a long time. Seti: Because of her? Lyra: …W-well, yeah. Why else? Seti: … Lyra: I’ll leave you alone, if you want. I just wanted to meet my sister – er – my – my sister’s child! Seti: God Vega…? Lyra: …I think I hear someone calling me. Got to go! See you around, Seti. Seti: Farewell…? Lyra: … Lyra: …He doesn’t know… He really doesn’t know that… he… she’s… Category:Support Conversations